Snooping
by Eva Loves You
Summary: This is a new but short fiction about Penny. It implies PennyCorny sort of Please enjoy and review it :


Penny was sitting in the usual spot watching the Corny Collins show being taped. Today was going to tell him how she really felt. She was going to walk right up to Corny and tell him how much she loved him. She was tired of waiting around for him to notice her. It looked like she as going to have to make the first move. She wasn't going to be aggressive and throw herself all over him like that tramp Amber did. The only good thing about that was the fact that Corny didn't seem to like her. Corny obviously didn't like women who were too aggressive like Amber. Penny watched as he danced around with the rest of the kids on the council. She wished he would dance with her for once, she knew she wasn't on the show but it would still be nice if he asked. She got up and walked to find the restroom but only because she didn't like the way Amber was trying to get close to Corny. Couldn't she take the hint that he didn't like her? She walked past the girls' dressing room and then stopped when she approached Corny's dressing room. She started to just walk on but instead looked around for a minute before quickly letting herself in and closing the door half way.

She heard footsteps and voices in the hallway and saw through the crack in the door that it was just Velma and Mr. Spritzer walking by. When they were out of sight, she closed the door all the way. She proceeded to look around the room. It was pretty neat with a dressing table and mirror and a sofa. She noticed his wallet sitting on top of the dressing table. She walked over and picked it up. He seemed to have every credit card there was: American Express, Visa, and MasterCard. She took out his driver's license. Most people's driver license's photo looked horrible but his actually looked good. She put the license back and saw the only picture in the wallet was one of a much older woman who looked like him a little bit. She figured it must have been his mother. It was so sweet that he kept a picture of his mom in his wallet. She put the wallet back down and then sat in his chair. She picked up his hairbrush and brushed her own hair with it. As she did it, she noticed a couple of framed pictures sitting on the table. One of them had Corny with all of the members of the council smiling. The other one was a picture of Corny by himself. He was smiling and wearing a gold colored suit jacket. Penny put the brush down and brought the picture closer to her. She looked into Corny's smiling face and said "I love you Corny more then words can say. Just give me a chance and you can see how good I am for you." She sighed out loud. If only she had the nerve to actually tell him that. She was going to tell, though. Today was the day she was going to do it. She traced his lips in the picture with one of her fingers, and sighed dreamily. Then she brought the picture to her lips and started to kiss it. She rubbed her hand on the back of the picture frame while she still kissed the photo. Penny suddenly felt someone's presence and she slowly looked up and saw Corny looking at her like she was crazy.

"Um... hi" she said as her heart beated faster.

"Hi, what are you doing in here?" He asked still looking at her like she was nuts. "Oh Nothing. I was just remembering that I have to go, bye" she said then got up and tried to run out of the room. "Wait a minute," he said grabbing her arm. "Yeah?" She asked nervously. She hoped he wasn't going to call security on her! That would be even more embarrassing! "Can I have that back?" he said looking down at the picture in her hand.

"Oh yeah sure" she said handing it to him and then flew out of the room. She almost bumped into Tracy. "Penny, where have you been?" I've been looking for you."

"Oh I was just walking around." She said too embarrassed to tell the truth. She hoped Corny wouldn't tell anyone about her making out with his picture. He probably thought she was weird and there was no way eh would go out with her now.

A/N: I'm working on another Penny/Corny fiction and I promise I'll cut Penny a break


End file.
